


Given It All

by Corollaire



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Breathplay, F/F, Tolkien Femslash Week, dubcon, use safewords guys!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corollaire/pseuds/Corollaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange Maia has taken up residence by the river in the Hidden Vale. Aredhel is more fascinated than she should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Given It All

**Author's Note:**

> Tolkien Femslash Week Bingo: Crack Pairings N19: Goldberry/Aredhel, 4 Words O41: exile, hands, discussion, perception, NSFW N19: breathplay

In the middle of the night, Aredhel rose and slipped from her bed, feet whisper-silent on the stone floors. Around her, the empty halls of her brother’s dwelling echoed with shadows and stagnant air. The darkness seemed to alter her perception, making her own heartbeat magnified in her ears.

She made her way out of the keep, down towards the city walls. There were few guards posted in the Hidden City, for what enemy could come upon them here? 

Then again, perhaps she should not be so confident. After all, there was one who had found her way through the mountains that surrounded them, and who could leave at any moment without any of Turgon’s army having the power to stop her.

Aredhel made her way through deserted streets, out to the edge of the city. There, she woke her horse gently, then rode down to the edge of the river.

While out on a ride through the vale, Aredhel had discovered that a Maia had made a -  _ home _ did not feel quite right, and perhaps  _ lair _ was more appropriate - in a secluded wood alongside the river that wound through the valley. They had spoken, and the Maia had given her some snatches of news from the outside world, though not enough to satisfy Aredhel’s curiosity.

And she had let her leave with a promise to return.

When she reached the river, Goldberry was waiting for her, ankle-deep in the swirling water, white dress trailing in the current like river-caught weeds.

“I came back,” Aredhel said.

Without a word, Goldberry turned and led her deeper into the thicket of trees where she lived. Dead leaves crackled under Aredhel’s feet, though it was high summer. The pale glimmer of lilies in the moonlight greeted her as they forged deeper, stars strewn amid the dark underbrush.

When they reached what Aredhel supposed was the center of the thicket, Goldberry stopped and turned.

“You are brave to come back alone.”

Aredhel lifted her chin. “You do not frighten me.”

Goldberry regarded her. In the pale light, her eyes were dark holes in her face, devoid of any light. Aredhel suppressed a shiver. “Then you are a fool.”

“I could turn you in to my brother.” That was a discussion they had not yet had: whether or not Aredhel would tell Turgon about this trespasser within striking distance of Gondolin’s walls. “Our army could overpower you.”

“I am of the Undying Lands, as are you, though an exile. Yet my root is from a deeper, older seed.” Something strange gleamed in Goldberry’s eyes, like a warning of danger. “Take care how you speak, else  _ I  _ may overpower  _ you _ .”

Aredhel lifted her chin, defiant. A dark anticipation curled in the pit of her stomach. “Then overpower me, if you dare.”

Goldberry was suddenly closer without seeming to have moved, feet still trailing waterweed and a reflection of the moon in her hair. “You are daring, Aredhel. I admire that."

“Some would rather call me reckless.” And if Turgon could see her now, in little more than nightclothes, face to face with a being of greater power than any of the Eldar - he would be terrified for her. Yet she felt no fear, only a wild sort of excitement.

“Do you trust me?”

Aredhel hesitated, wondering - did she? Goldberry was otherworldly, a creature of pale lily white and hair too luminous to be of this land. She was a trespasser in this realm, yet seemed too wild to be under thrall of the Enemy.

In the end, she made no answer, only tilting her head to one side to regard the Maia.

Goldberry’s lips twisted into a smile like that of a wolf. “Very well.”

And her lips came crashing into Aredhel’s.

Aredhel gasped, feeling Goldberry’s hands encircle her wrists, pulling her closer. The Maia’s mouth tasted like spring water, cold and crisp like a spring evening. Caught off balance, Aredhel stumbled forward, and felt her feet splash in the frigid water of the river’s shallows.

“I invite you into my realm,” Goldberry whispered, before falling backwards into the water. Caught, Aredhel fell alongside her, swallowing a mouthful of river. She rose, sputtering, to see Goldberry standing waist-deep, looking amused.

“What was that for?”

“A taste of what I have to offer.” And Goldberry’s hands encircled her throat, pressing gently, like a warning (like a promise). 

Aredhel stilled, heart suddenly jumping rabbit-fast. 

“Do you wish to give in and retreat back to your city?” Goldberry breathed into her ear, chill against Aredhel’s skin. 

“Never,” Aredhel snapped, pressing defiantly forward into Goldberry’s hand, feeling it close off her windpipe for a moment before Goldberry bent down, kissed her forehead in a strangely gentle gesture.

“Then let us begin.”

Goldberry’s hand at her neck tightened, cutting off Aredhel’s air supply. For a moment, Aredhel felt nothing. Then her heart began to beat faster, begging for air - her lungs fighting to take a breath--

Her throat was released. She coughed, sucking in a breath of night air. Goldberry’s fingers trailed up and down, caressing her from collarbone to ear and back down again, as though tracing out the path of the vein that threaded down her neck. Aredhel felt suddenly vulnerable, exposed on her knees before the Maia. 

Again, Goldberry’s hand tightened, and this time Aredhel felt it immediately: the instinctive panic, the fluttering of her heart. It seemed to her that Goldberry held it longer, this time, enough time for Aredhel’s head to begin to spin with lack of air.

When she let go, Aredhel could no longer deny that there was a warmth building between her legs, the low, dull heat of arousal. She felt her face heat with shame, and looked up at Goldberry.

“Ah, little elf,” Goldberry exhaled, eyes widening. “You enjoy this, no?”

Aredhel met her gaze mutely, refusing to acknowledge it, refusing to give Goldberry any pleasure from this.

“Let me give you more of what you seek, then.”

Goldberry’s hands descended on her shoulders, pressing her inexorably down into the water. Aredhel had time for one hasty breath before her face was submerged, the current beating at her face as though trying to steal the air from her lungs. Underwater, her heartbeat was loud in her ears, thundering and galloping. 

She thrashed, trying to break free from Goldberry’s grasp, but the Maia only tightened her grip, keeping her face in the water. 

_ Is she going to let me come up again? _

On the edge of panic, Aredhel bucked, attempting to twist away. Her breath escaped from her in a burst of bubbles, cold water stinging her nose and throat. She couldn’t breathe, the weight of water holding her down - or was that only Goldberry, the spirit of this river pinning her, enveloping her?

Goldberry dragged her, choking and sputtering, to the surface. With the first breath she sucked in, Aredhel felt the relief flooding her chest, making her feel light and golden. The warmth between her legs was now a fire, licking up her center.

Goldberry’s hand drifted down, tugging aside her nightclothes, pressing cool fingers to her entrance. Aredhel closed her eyes, riding the high of breathing the free air again, melting into the Maia’s arms. Her pleasure built with the rhythmic motions of Goldberry’s hand, two fingers thrusting into her and another teasing at her clit.

She hardly even noticed at first when Goldberry pushed her back underwater. 

Something tickled her wrist, and she glanced down - the dark outline of a waterweed, tangling around her wrist. A similar sensation on her other wrist told her that she was well and truly trapped.

Her lungs seemed to swell, begging for air. Frantic, she kicked out, trying to tear her arms free from the weeds. Above her, she could see the wavering outline of Goldberry, pale through the water above her. Her fingers were still thrusting into Aredhel, pushing her closer and closer to the brink.

_ She’s going to let me die _ , Aredhel thought suddenly, and the idea made her lungs contract, expelling her breath.  _ I’m going to die while chasing a climax on her fingers, air-starved. _

Yet instead of sending terror through her, the thought seemed only to stoke the fire burning brighter. 

Her world narrowed to the feeling of Goldberry’s fingers, the weight of the water around her, the alarms ringing in her head that said  _ can’t breathe can’t breathe. _ Everything was going dark and her ears were ringing.

The weeds loosened and she felt Goldberry’s free hand on her arm, pulling her to the air

She climaxed with her first breath, surfacing to a blinding wave of pleasure.


End file.
